About you now
by Ashblossomforever
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been dating for a week and carly is starting to feel like a third wheel? But what happends when Carly starts feeling things for Freddie that she doubts are right? read and find out


About you Now

Chpt 1.

It has been a week since Freddie told Sam he loved her at the mental hospital and Carly was aggravated at their relationship, but doesn't now why. " Why can't I get him out of my head or the fact that they kissed and lied to my back?" Carly thought sitting in her room Spencer built her a month ago, waiting on Sam or Freddie to text or call her like they used to.

She didn't want to think on a useless effort any longer so she headed downstairs to get a peppy cola when Spencer came down and asked , " Where are Sam and Freddie?"

" I don't know you tell me .. They haven't come here since they confessed and for some reason its bothering me." Carly replied with a sorrowful face.

" Carls I'm sure their just busy; you guys are inseparable I doubt one relationship will hurt that." Spencer said with a smile as he walked of to the bathroom most likely to take a shower with the milk in their as well.

Carly just sighed and looked at her phone again to hope for a message when her phone beeped in what seemed forever. " Could it be?" Carly yelled checking her phone in desperation.

_**HEY Carls! ITS Me! Im coming over hope you don't mind if I bring my boyfriend! Of course you won't , you're the one who set us up after all! ;) - SEDDIELOVE **_

Carly finally got a text from Sam her best friend but it still bothered her the way it was like she couldn't go anywhere without Freddie, and when did she changer he r signature from I love vegas to SeddieLove it was so cheesy for someone like Sam.

Not a minute later the bell rang and Carly ran to the door hoping for a big hug , but got a Freddie and Sam arm in arm greeting, " What up?'

" Oh you know me and my usual lonesome stuff when others are off sucking face all day." Carly stated rather irritated.

" Umm ok then so who wants to get a smoothie?' Sam exclaimed breaking the awkward silence.

" Sure." Carly and Freddie replyed awkwardly .

Carly let Spencer know and left with Sam and Freddie to got to Groovie Smoothies

At Groovie Smoothies everywhere Carly looked couples were cuddling including Sam and Freddie it was like Carly was invisible. It made her miss the days Freddie was desperately in love with her. Stop what was she thinking , he's her best friends boyfriend…. She wouldn't do that to Sam.

" Earth to Carly? You seem off today its like you've seen a ghost." Freddie said waking Carly from her daze.

" I pretty much am.. You two havent called or barged in like you used to in a week." Carly exclaimed slapping Freddie's hand away that was waving in her face.

The moment she did that she regretted it because what if Sam thought she was jelous? That's not how it is!

" Carls?… Are you ok whats your problem?" Sam yelled kinda aggravated.

" I, I , I don't know I have to go…" Carly said quietly running out of the Groovie Smoothie with tears forming in her eyes.

" I wonder what her problem is? Oh well want to go catch a mmovie it wouldn't be any different since we haven't hung out since we started dating; and obviously she doesn't want to be with us. " Sam said laughing coldly.

" Ummm ok.. I guess" Freddie replied thinking of Carly running off.

" Why did I do that, shes my best friend and so is he… I don't like him. I'm happy for Sam so why does it feel this way…..?" Carly whispered on the way home hoping she wouldn't see Freddie.

BEEP BEEP

Carly pulled out her phone and read her new message:

_**Hey I was checking if you were ok? You ran out on us like that it kinda worried me. Sam didn't notice but I think I saw tears, are you ok?" FredlovesSam**_

_**Carly put her phone down and didn't know if she should reply but decided she would: **_

_**No of course not I just got a really bad headache and it made me get teary is all!~ **__**Jhhe no worries … just have fun with Sam. - Carlioblossom**_

Carly made sure the message sent and went to her room to change into her pjs when her phone started to ring down stairs.

She ran down the stairs hoping it was Freddie when the caller idea clearly stated SEDDIELOVE!

Carly hesitated a moment unsure if she should answer then hung it up ; she couldn't take talking to Sam right now even though if this were the old days and a normal problem Sam would be the first Carly would call. But thing weren't like they were.

They never would be . Sam loved Freddie , Freddie loved Sam, and Carly was alone in a sturr of unknown thoughts , and unsure emotions.

Could Sam even be considered her friend anymore? Is Freddie still Carly's first friend? Did she love Freddie?

All these thought filled Carly's head as she laid down to sleep with her phone silently vibrating downstairs.

_**Will Carly find out how she feels? Is Sam forgetting Carly as her best friend! And what is Freddie's point of view on all of this? Find out In the next chapter of ABOUT YOU NOW! Based of of Miranda Cosgrove's song! Tune in next time for Chapter 2! Plzzz review and critique hope you like.**_

_**Carly: Ashblossomforever does not own icarly she is only a loving fan who is just like me! J**_

_**ME: AWWW thanks Carly and yep I am but I don't think I love Freddie.**_

_**Carly: EHHH! BLUSHES! Who said I loved Freddie?**_

_**Sam: Yeah Carls who did say you loved my bf huh? **_

_**Freddie: YOU DO ! **_

_**Sam, Carly, me: YOUR DATING SAM! **_

_**Me: Pushing Freddie of screen **_

_**That's all tune in next time and forget everything you just heard if it made sense byee then! ASHBLOSSOM SIGNING OFF!**_


End file.
